The work associated with this grant includes: 1) providing laboratory animal facilities which meet or surpass the recommendations set forth in the "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals" to insure maximal animal health, comfort, and care via new, appropriately designed cnstruction; and, 2) providing support facilities which fulfill the needs of the teachers and investigators utilizing them and which promote high quality biomedical and bioscientific research by replacing inadequate caging and sanitation systems, acquiring appropriate equipment, and hiring key personnel.